


Extra Credit

by Weaving_Tales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sassy Sam Winchester, Snarky Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaving_Tales/pseuds/Weaving_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some romances start off with a bang, a thrilling love. Some others with a slow burn and seemingly unrequited love. Sam and Gabriel's relationship is all of that and more- their romance was started by a boring project and a meddlesome crow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Gabriel carries his messenger bag everywhere- it was a gift from his father a long, long time ago. A relic from happier times. Nowadays, however, he doesn’t use it for its intended purpose, its duty. Instead, the bag is filled with both ridiculous props for pranks and puns and immensely useful items like chips, laptop, beanies. You name it, he’ll have it. How he fits so many things into the bag is a campus-wide mystery. Whenever someone asks him about it, though. all they receive in return is a cryptic eyebrow waggle.

There was only one thing they knew for sure: Gabriel never gave anyone anything from his bag. Sure, he might share, but he’ll never give anything from it away. So when Sam Winchester, a nerdy freshman showed up with a notebook from Gabriel, nobody could believe it.

Gabriel yawns as he walks into his morning English class. While he drops into his usual seat at the front, he notices a new face sitting beside him. After giving the taller man a once over, Gabriel grinned. It was a bright eyed and bushy tailed freshman- he’ll have fun pranking this one. Seconds later, the professor walks into the room. He starts the lecture immediately, not one to waste time.

  
“For this project, you’ll need to partner up with someone,” he droned, “I’ve decided for you, after I’ve paired you up, you do what you want to. The deadline’s in a month.”

Gabriel groans. Great- he'll probably be stuck with a loser he doesn't even know and there’s a project to start the semester. The professor starts calling out names, taking attendane. As he flops down, Gabriel resorts to doodling on his notes for entertainment. Seconds crawl by while the professor continued to list off names, sounding as bored as Gabriel feels. Perking up as he heard his name called, Gabriel hoped he would get a partner he knew.

"Gabriel Shurley and Sam Winchester,” the professor called.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Of course it wasn’t a name he recognized, so he'd be paired up with a freshman. He looks around, spotting the new kid beside him scanning the room. Sighing, Gabriel slides over.

“Sam Winchester, r-,” Gabriel falters. Shit- the freshman is handsome, “-ight?” he continues, embarrassed.

“Yeah. So I take it that you’re Gabriel Shurley?” Sam replies.

“Yup, the one and only.” Gabriel answers. He grins melodramatically, trying to cover up his mistake.

“Right,” Sam said, unsure of the small sophomore, “So get this, we have to write each other's autobiography. But I’m thinking we should do some writing exercises first, just to get to know each other’s style.”

Gabriel lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“‘Alright, Sammoose, what should we do?” Gabriel quips.

Sam rolls his eyes but ignores him for the most part.

“We’ll be writing a short story together, I guess, that is the easiest way to get a feel for style.” Sam answers, pulling out his battered laptop. Gabriel digs around in his bag until, he too, had his laptop.

"What a Samsnooze you are," teases Gabriel, "I was hoping we could plan the murders of every douche here."

"You wouldn't want to do that, after all, why would you plan a suicide?" Sam retorts as he shoots Gabriel a bitchface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr by the way, do any of you guys want it?


End file.
